1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to means for suppressing specific gene function in eukaryotic or prokaryotic cells. More particularly the invention relates to the use of expression of DNA sequences, known as genetic suppressor elements, for the purpose of suppressing specific gene function. The invention provides methods for obtaining such genetic suppressor elements, the genetic suppressor elements themselves, and methods for obtaining living cells which bear a gene suppression phenotype.
2. Summary of the Related Art
Functional inactivation of genes through the expression of specific genetic elements comprising all or a part of the gene to be inactivated is known in the art. At least four mechanisms exist by which expression of such specific genetic elements can result in inactivation of their corresponding gene. These are interference with protein function by polypeptides comprising nonfunctional or partly nonfunctional analogs of the protein to be inhibited or a portion thereof, interference with mRNA translation by complementary anti-sense RNA or DNA, destruction of mRNA by anti-sense RNA coupled with ribozymes, and interference with mRNA by RNA sequences homologous to a portion of the mRNA representing an important regulatory sequence.
Herskowitz, Nature 329: 219-222 (1987), reviews the inactivation of genes by interference at the protein level, which is achieved through the expression of specific genetic elements encoding a polypeptide comprising both intact, functional domains of the wild type protein as well as nonfunctional domains of the same wild type protein. Such peptides are known as dominant negative mutant proteins.
Friedman et al., Nature 335: 452-454 (1988), discloses the use of dominant negative mutants derived from HSV-1 VP16 protein by 3' truncation of the VP16 coding sequence to produce cells resistant to herpes-virus infection. Baltimore, Nature 335: 395-396 (1989), suggests that the method might be applicable as a therapeutic means for treatment of HIV-infected individuals.
Green et al., Cell 58: 215-223 (1989), discloses inhibition of gene expression driven by an HIV LTR, through the use of dominant negative mutants derived from the HIV-1 Tat protein sequence, using chemical peptide synthesis.
Rimsky et al., Nature 341: 453-456 (1989), discloses inhibition of HTLV-1 and HIV-1 gene expression in an artificial plasmid system, using dominant negative mutants derived from the HTLV-1 Rex transactivator protein by oligonucleotide-mediated mutagenesis of the rex gene.
Trono et al., Cell 59: 113-120 (1989), demonstrates inhibition of HIV-1 replication in a cell culture system, using dominant negative mutants derived from the HIV-1 Gag protein by linker insertional and deletional mutagenesis of the gag gene.
Ransone et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87: 3806-3810 (1990), discloses suppression of DNA binding by the cellular Fos-Jun protein complex and suppression of Jun-mediated transcriptional transactivation, using dominant negative mutants derived from Fax and Jun proteins by oligonucleotide-directed substitutional or deletional mutagenesis of the fos and jun genes.
Whitaker-Dowling et al., Virology 175: 358-364 (1990), discloses a cold-adapted strain of influenza A virus which interferes with production of wild-type influenza A virus in mixed infections, apparently by a dominant negative mutant protein mechanism.
Lee et al., J. Bacteriol. 171: 3002-3007 (1989), discloses a genetic system for isolation of dominant negative mutations of the beta subunit of E. coli RNA polymerase obtained by hydroxylamine mutagenesis of the rpoB gene.
Chejanovsky et al., J. Virol. 64: 1764-1770 (1990), discloses inhibition of adeno-associated virus (AAV) replication by a dominant negative mutant protein derived from the AAV Rep protein by oligonucleotide-directed substitutional mutagenesis of the rep gene at a position encoding an amino acid known to be critical to Rep protein function.
Suppression of specific gene function by interference at the RNA level, using complementary RNA or DNA sequences, is also known in the art. van der Krol et al., BioTechniques 6: 958-976 (1988), reviews the use of such "antisense" genes or nucleotide sequences in the inhibition of gene function in insect, bird, mammalian, plant, protozoal, amphibian and bacterial cells.
Ch'ng et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86: 10006-10010 (1989) discloses that antisense RNA complementary to the 3' coding and non-coding sequences of the creatine kinase gene inhibited in vivo translation of creatine kinase mRNA when expressed from a retrovirus vector, whereas all antisense RNAs complementary to creatine kinase mRNA, but without the last 17 codons or 3' non-coding sequences, were not inhibitory.
Daugherty et al., Gene Anal. Techn. 6: 1-16 (1989) discloses that, for antisense RNA suppression of beta galactosidase (.beta.-gal) gene function in E.coli, best suppression is achieved using plasmids containing a ribosome binding site and expressing short RNA sequences corresponding to the 5' end of the .beta.-gal gene.
Powell et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86: 6949-6952 (1989), discloses protection of transgenic plants from tobacco mosaic virus (TMV) when the plants expressed sequences complementary to replicase binding sites, but not when they expressed sequences complementary only to TMV coat protein.
Sarver et al., Science 247: 1222-1225 (1990), discloses the use of antisense RNA-ribozyme conjugates to degrade specific mRNA by complementary RNA binding followed by ribozyme cleavage of the bound mRNA.
Kerr et al., Eur. J. Biochem. 175: 65-73 (1988), reports that even full length antisense RNA is not necessarily sufficient to inhibit gene expression.
Inhibition of gene function can also be accomplished by expressing subregions of RNA which is homologous to, rather than complementary to, important regulatory sequences on the mRNA molecule, and which can likely compete with the mRNA for binding regulatory elements important to expression.
Bunnell et al., Somat. Cell Mol. Genet. 16: 151-162 (1990), discloses inhibition of galactosyltransferase-associated (GTA) protein expression by transcription of an RNA which is homologous to AU-rich elements (AREs) in the 3' untranslated region of the gta gene, which are believed to be important regulatory sequences.
Although gene suppression is quite useful for scientific studies of gene function and holds considerable promise for certain applications in disease therapy and genetic modification of plants and animals, current methods for identifying effective genetic suppressor elements (GSEs) are time consuming and arduous. Interference by dominant negative mutant proteins, for example, either requires extensive knowledge about the functional domain structure of the protein so that reasonably promising candidate mutant proteins can be prepared, or necessitates individual preparation and screening of numerous candidate mutant proteins. Antisense RNA and competitive homologous RNA similarly require extensive individual preparation and screening of candidate inhibitory sequences, absent considerable knowledge about important specific sequences within the RNA. There is, therefore, a need for generalized methods for identifying and isolating GSEs which will allow simplified determination of effective elements without undue experimentation or extensive structure/function knowledge. An ideal method would allow simultaneous analysis of multiple possible candidate GSEs, regardless of their mechanism of action.